onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky is a competent crewmate as well as a valuable asset for the crew. Being their official shipwright, Franky is in charge of maintaining the Thousand Sunny's condition, along with the other vehicles, instruments, or weapons that the Straw Hats may employ. He is also an accomplished surgeon as he was able to perform operation on himself twice, despite the fact he doesn't specialize in this field. What more, the first time he did it, he was close to death at the time. Physical Abilities In terms of raw physical power, Franky can easily be counted as one of the stronger members of the crew. As his years of being a ship dismantler as well as bounty hunter prior to piracy seem to have contributed greatly to his formidable strength; even when running low on cola, he exhibits enough strength to overwhelm a charging, fully grown elephant, stopping it in its tracks before dragging it around by the trunk like it was a rag doll. When first confronted by the CP9 members in Water 7, Franky was shown to be strong enough to almost break through Blueno's Tekkai and quickly overpower him in terms of strength. Earlier, Franky was even able to briefly fight on par against Luffy during their initial confrontation, before their fight was interrupted by the Galley-La Company workers. In addition to his strength, Franky also displays considerable skill on whatever item he lays his hands upon, be it in or out of combat (i.e. he was seen wielding with considerable dexterity a large pair of makeshift nun-chakus effectively against Tararan). Even without his cyborg functions, Franky's fighting abilities are more than enough to allow him to fight even against trained assassins. The fact that he could defeat Fukuro, a member of CP9 on his own is a testament to his prowess. His fighting style appears to revolve around boxing, but he does not hesitate to fight dirty if need be. Construction and Engineering Expertise In addition to his cyborg-enhanced body, Franky is also a first-rate shipwright and carpenter from working under Tom. Even his years of dismantling had not affected his carpentry skills in any way; perhaps the best proof of this was when he was able to finish the construction of the Thousand Sunny, with the aid of Iceburg and the remaining Galley-La foremen, under a short period of time. His intellect also allowed him to grasp the concept of the light lasers that only Vegapunk was originally able to create. Having memorized the blueprints of Pluton before incinerating them, Franky is the only known carpenter who can reproduce the fearsome Ancient Weapon of mass destruction. A genius of his own right, he developed a cannon-like mechanism that accumulates air rapidly within a confined space right before releasing it as a compressed air-based projectile powerful enough to bring down large establishments as well as provide a superb means of propulsion, which served as a template that gave birth to the creation of his "Coup De Vent" functions. He designed the Thousand Sunny himself featuring several unique functions like the Coup De Burst and the Soldier Dock System. He has actually built an entire bridge over a large gap and even put in small details such as carved handrails in an extraordinarily small amount of time (though he wanted an extra thirty seconds since he wasn't satisfied with the finish). He can also somehow build stairs suspended in midair, and while they can support human weight, they do not stand for long. He calls this maneuver "Franky Skywalk", and was used fighting Oars in the Thriller Bark Arc. Furthermore, he quickly sealed Caribou in a barrel and made it so that even with his Devil Fruit powers he could not escape. Cyborg Body :Further Information: Cyborg Tactics/Armored Me Franky is a human with artificial parts; commonly known as a cyborg. His front is heavily armored and insensitive to most attacks, while his back, where he could not reach, remains vulnerable. His body is equipped with a wide variety of weapons, including several guns, an extendable right arm, and an ability to breath powerful flames. His stomach contains a refrigerator compartment that can hold up to three bottles of cola to fuel him and his attacks. His personality is also affected by the type of beverage that is stored in his refrigerator compartment. He can use up large amounts of cola in an instant to launch powerful bursts of air from his arms, utilizing these blasts for techniques such as the devastating "Coup de Vent". These modifications grant him a vast amount of strength, so much in fact that he was able to successfully overpower CP9 Members Nero and Fukuro. His back however was still wholly flesh and blood and was therefore one of his greatest weaknesses, since Franky did the modifications himself, and could not reach his back. Even without modifications, his back is dense enough to endure multiple pistol shots or a Rankyaku from an experienced Rokushiki user. Additionally, despite having most of his anatomy reinforced with solid steel, Franky's cyborg body is buoyant enough to allow him to stay afloat on the surface of deep water. It would seem that Franky is also an excellent swimmer, and was so even before becoming a cyborg, a fact made apparent by his ability to swim faster than the sea kings that he frequently tried to slay with his series of Battle Franky's during his childhood. Using his "Franky Butterfly", he even managed to swim up the waterfalls of Enies Lobby. Franky's left arm is primarily used as a gun; a multi-barreled machine gun can pop out of his wrist, any of his fingers can fire bullets, and by turning aside his hand, Franky can reveal a cannon in his arm that uses his left hand as a targeting device. Franky's right hand is an iron fist beneath a more normal-looking cover, and the hand has a chain that allows him to make attacks from a distance. Some common attacks include Strong Right: Franky launches his right fist forward and can reel it back in with a chain, similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol; and Coup de Vent: Franky connects his arms with a T-shaped pipe and sends a powerful blast of concentrated air out that can destroy entire building complexes. The Coup de Vent 'is his most powerful attack which incidentally uses up the most cola. Franky also has the power to turn into a centaur-like form with an extra set of legs strangely extending forward from his pelvis. Despite his pride in it, it seems to do relatively little for any of his combat abilities, save for using his four legs to trap his enemy's limbs, leaving them completely at the mercy of his attacks. It was shown during Franky's fight with Fukuro that depending on what kind of drink Franky has, it can change his hair style and attitude when Chopper accidentally hands him vegetable juice and tea. It also shows that Franky's strength is many times greater when he has more bottles of cola in his stomach fridge, and he needs it as a fuel for certain attacks. His hair acts as a kind of meter to the amount of cola in his stomach being tall if he is full and sagging if empty. Franky's stomach compartment can hold up to three bottles, or six liters, of cola. After two years, Franky has drastically modified his body and became much larger and optimal in appearance and function, respectively, the most major non-aesthetic change being his once exposed and still normal back becoming metal. With that final step Franky is now entirely a cyborg, and has removed his biggest vulnerability. The true potential and abilities of his new BF-37 model have yet to be showcased, however, but it can be inferred that he is on the absolute cutting edge technology-wise, since nearly all of the futuristic and technological aspects of the Marines and the world as a whole (i.e. the Pacifista and the assimilation of Devil Fruits into weapons) stem from Dr. Vegapunk's genius, and it was using his laboratory, notes and research that Franky upgraded himself. It is also worth noting that Franky's original transformation into BF-36 was initiated as a quasi-surgical operation of necessity to save his life, and it is assumed was accomplished with some modicum of haste from a medical standpoint, since he suffered from massive external and internal injuries; whereas the process to become BF-37 was a two year long planned process done with highly advanced machinery in a fully-stocked, albeit abandoned, scientific laboratory, on his preexisting cyborg body, so Franky's own experience being one beforehand was likely factored in when customizing its schematics and functions, as well as understanding whatever information Vegapunk left behind. Franky even went the extra-mile with his modifications, adding utility functions like his "'Franky Nipple Lights", and nonsense functions like his pop-out hair feature. With all this in mind, post-timeskip Franky is truly a force to be reckoned with. The weapons that Franky has displayed so far in the post-timeskip are noticeably more offense and destructive than his BF-36 weapons. So far, he has revealed explosive missiles housed in his large shoulders, the ability to "merge" his body with several of his vehicle creations to create a massive robotic armored suit called the "Iron Pirate Franky Shogun", and a modified "Coup de Vent" known as "Franky Radical Beam", that fires a powerful explosive laser beam instead of air. He is still fueled by cola, although it is unknown whether he has expanded his fuel capacity or not. The fact that he was able to have laser beams in his arsenal despite the fact it was said that only Vegapunk was able to create them, further proves Franky's abilities as high end. His engineering skills also extend to anatomy as he modified himself into a cyborg and was able to understand Vegapunk's notes on animal modification and his Pacifista project. Weapons Though Franky is seldom seen carrying weapons (owing to the fact that he stores several within his body), he has been known to wield tools and implements from time to time, most notably his carpentry tools, though at other times, he is seen carrying conventional weapons that he seems to be able to wield proficiently. Such weapons include custom-built nunchucks and hand-held cannons. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages